


The First Time

by depressionkitty



Series: Neighbors to Lovers [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, echo and emori are strong independent wamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: An old friend of the group comes back into town and asks how Bellamy and Clarke finally got together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Neighbors to Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697323
Kudos: 69





	The First Time

"So, Emori's back?" Bellamy questioned as they entered the bar. 

"Yup", Murphy answered as he dragged Raven into his lap in their usual booth. "Just got back from her work in Australia." 

"Won't-", Bellamy hesitated and Clarke took that opportunity to push him into the back of the booth. He could be such a slow-poke sometimes. "Won't that be awkward for you guys?" 

Raven snorted. "Dude, she's the one who told me that I should, and I quote, 'just fuck him already'." 

"And she did", Murphy smirked. 

"Ew", Octavia exclaimed as she entered the conversation with Lincoln in tow. "Just because of that, you're buying the first round." 

"You weren't even-", Murphy tried, but when he saw that none of his friends were gonna give him any support, he frowned and mumbled, "Just wait until the others get here." 

Octavia grinned happily and sat down next to Clarke, Lincoln next to her. It had been six months since Clarke and Bellamy got together now, which meant the group was finally off their back and stopped talking about their bets that had either been won or lost. Clarke could finally lean into his side without Octavia squeaking and Bellamy could lastly put his arm around her without Jasper crying out that they needed shots to celebrate. There was no more embarrassing them, ending with Clarke beet red and Bellamy grumbling that he 'just wanted fucking one night alone with her'. The group was at peace _finally_... that is until Emori entered the bar. She came with Monty, Jasper, Harper, and Echo and was immediately attacked by Raven, Octavia, and Clarke with hugs. The other four sat down in the booth while Emori suffocated (albeit with a smile on her face). 

"I feel like it's kind of sad that we're spending our night out at my job", Echo commented as she was seated in between Murphy and Jasper. 

"Well, your life is kind of sad, Azgeda", Murphy grinned wickedly. 

"Aren't you supposed to be getting our drinks?" she hit back without even batting an eye. 

"How did you-", Murphy's mouth was agape whilst Lincoln and Bellamy snickered. 

Monty was the one to answer. "Octavia sent us a text telling us you were buying the first round to make sure we wouldn't be tricked by you." 

Murphy glared at no one in particular as he got up whilst mumbling to himself, "Surrounded by a bunch of fucking traitors." 

As he left, the girls came to sit down - Emori being dragged into hugs by Bellamy and Lincoln (she looked so tiny and petite compared to the two). They all then sat down, Clarke with Bellamy again... which earned them a raised eyebrow from Emori. 

"Excuse me", she said calmly before exclaiming, "Did they get together while I was gone?!" 

Jasper, Monty, Raven, and Lincoln snorted at the flushes appearing on the couple's face whilst Octavia immediately starting telling the confused friend about Christmas and how they'd started dating after that. 

"Christmas!" Emori shouted, just as Murphy returned with everyone's drinks. "And no one thought it was a good idea to tell me that I won thirty bucks?" 

"We talking about mom and dad?" Murphy questioned, making Clarke groan into Bellamy's chest. 

At first, it had just been Jasper, but after the couple had accidentally scolded a few of the group members for smoking, everyone decided that they were, in fact, the mom and dad of the group. 

"I think I mentioned something about it to you", Harper piped up. "I said you won thirty bucks on them." 

"That could have been about anything, I'm pretty sure we had four bets going." 

"Why were you guys betting so much money on us?" Bellamy sighed. "Never mind, please don't answer that." He turned to Emori before telling her that, "Yes, Clarke and I are together now. Yes, we have been together since Christmas. Yes, we're happy and in love and can we please get drunk now." 

The group laughed at his exasperated facial expression and Clarke laughed at his adorable red ear tips. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, to which he grinned down at her - that smile that always had her heart thump a few extra beats. 

"Hm", Emori watched them with a smile on her face. "So, how was it? Your first time?" 

Clarke and Bellamy both flushed a deep red again, but they didn't even have to answer the question. 

"Good", Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Octavia, and Echo all answered at once. They had all already asked... because this group had no boundaries. 

"How'd it go?" Emori went on. "Was it romantic, sexy, or what?" 

The group stopped at that, they hadn't asked that. They turned to the couple to see that Clarke was giggling and Bellamy was hiding his face in her hair. 

"Funny, dorky... and kind of embarrassing", she answered which earned her another groan from Bellamy. 

"Oof", Lincoln began. "That ought to hurt." 

"No, no", Clarke laughed. "Not like that. It was really good, but it was also funny." 

"Princess, please stop feeding into their weird obsession with our sex life", Bellamy begged, but he was also smiling into her neck - where he was now nuzzling his face. 

A second went by before Jasper said, "I'm sorry, Octavia, I know he's your brother... but I need to hear this." 

"Don't worry", Octavia leaned closer to Clarke over the table. "I do too." 

Clarke took a sip of her beer before telling the group. 

**_Christmas Eve, 9:37_ **

_They had finally landed on her bed. They'd closed the door after Bellamy had told Clarke, "Milo is an innocent soul, I don't care if he's sleeping. We're closing that door."_

_They were now lying on her bed, both in just their underwear, and he was kissing his way down her body. Clarke was squirming, because he was such a fucking slow-poke it was driving her insane. When he got to her navel, he stopped and pressed kisses in it and all over her stomach. Suddenly, to Clarke's surprise, he grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips - kissing them softly, very gently in comparison to how he'd kissed her earlier. Despite her heart soaring, Clarke couldn't stop the snort that escaped her._

_Bellamy looked up at her with a slightly offended look but didn't let go of her hands. "What?"_

_"Just-", she was giggling now, and Bellamy only looked mock offended now - he was doing everything he could to not smile. He loved this side of her when her walls were completely down and she seemed almost giddy. "That was so... not you."_

_"Excuse me?" Bellamy couldn't even pretend he was anything other feigning offense. "I was being tender and loving. I can be romantic."_ _Clarke raised an unimpressed eyebrow, to which Bellamy pinched her hip lightly - making her squeal. At that, Bellamy smirked. "You ticklish?"_

_"No", she said all too fast which made him grin instead. "Don't you da-", she didn't get to finish her sentence before she was screaming with laughter and he was tickling her mercilessly. "Stop! Milo's gonna get worried!" she screamed in between laughter._

_That made him stop, but he was smiling up at her in a way that made her desperately tug him up to her. They kissed passionately, but there was some sort of softness in there too. A promise for more of this in the future. When they came up for air seconds later, he rested his forehead against hers. Clarke gently put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his dark eyes with a small smile._

_"You_ are _romantic and loving", she whispered to which he grinned._

_"Hm", he hummed and seemed as if he was thinking about something. "You're right. It's weird."_

_"Wh-", Clarke smacked his arm as he snickered down at her and she felt a smile tugging at her lips. "I was trying to be nice and throw you a bone here." Bellamy raised his eyebrows and smirked down at her - she already knew what was coming. "No, don-"_

_"I'll throw you a bone", he joked with a smug grin directed at her._

_Clarke groaned and he smiled down at her, genuinely and widely. She returned it before pulling him down into another searing kiss._

"And then we had sex", Clarke laughed and her cheeks were slightly flushed, but nothing like Bellamy - who was as red as he could possibly get and he'd buried his face in her lap. 

The group stayed quiet for a few seconds before Harper piped up. "So... a terrible pun is part of the story of how you guys first had sex." 

"Yup", Clarke smiled widely because she wouldn't want to change any of it even if she could. "Pretty much." 

Another few seconds went by before the group took out their wallets and exchanged cash - which made Bellamy jump up. 

"What- what the hell is this?" 

None of them even looked up as they tried to exchange the cash. Lincoln answered as he handed Echo ten dollars. "Bellamy makes a bad joke in bed, Bellamy makes a pun in bed, Clarke telling a story that embarrasses Bellamy, and Bellamy joking during his first time in bed with Clarke." 

"Do you guys have lives outside of this?" Clarke exclaimed. 

No one had time to answer as Miller arrived just then. He looked at the others for two seconds before sighing and taking out his wallet. "How much do I owe?" 

In bed that night, Clarke was curled up against her boyfriend with a content smile. "You know I think it was adorable, right?" 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Yeah... you have awful taste in men." That earned him a hard smack on the chest and a glare from Clarke that only made him smile wider. "No, I know. You're kind of cute, too, I guess." 

"Oh, shut up. I'm fucking adorable", she mumbled with a smile to which Bellamy chuckled again. 

"Mildly charming", he countered, just to be a dick. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me I'm cute or I'll tell the group about our first date." 

Another embarrassing memory for him that made Bellamy groan before he laid down over her and started nipping at her throat, each word in between kisses. "You're the most beautiful, adorable, delightful, terrifying woman I know." 

Clarke smirked and brought his face so it was right in front of her. "Okay... now how about if you throw me that bone." 

Bellamy barked out a laugh before kissing her (not their best kiss considering both of them were smiling into it). "Yes, ma'am." 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly like continuing this series with these short fluffy one-shots. I already have another one planned - hehe


End file.
